Need
by SweetestSarah
Summary: No matter how hard they tried to escape they just couldn't keep away from each other. The nights always ended with tangled limbs and harsh excuses, denying feelings in fear. One Shot. Mature for a reason.


Turkey scratches his head and looks at the message left at the door of the conference room. Reading it out loud to himself as if not believing the words on the paper, "Dear Turkey, we tried to get in touch with you today to let you know that we weren't going to be able to have the meeting today, things came up that require immediate action. We are sorry for the inconvenience and we will be in touch to set up a new date and time."

Well, he doesn't know if he should be surprised. "Tried ta get in contact with me hm?" he pulls out his phone and flips it open. No missed calls, no texts. Even if they had tried to get in touch with his boss or something, his boss would have called.

Face it, they blew ya off; he tells himself.

Turkey isn't sure he will ever make it into the EU and his hopes are dwindling quickly.

"Sir…did you need directions?" he hears a voice in the hall over and he looks that way. "What? No...No I am just here for a meeting that I am not looking forward to," a sleepy voice answers.

"Da hell?" Turkey narrows his eyes behind his mask and glares down the hall. Sadik knows who that voice belongs to but what is cat bastard doing here? Here to gloat and rub it in his face that they blew him off? Oh he is going to kick that guy's ass!

Sure enough Greece turns the hall and sees Turkey standing there at the conference room door.

"Did you…forget how to turn a doorknob?" Greece asks in a sleepy voice.

"Ha! Real funny, yer already getting' on my nerves, boy, dun push me! Didja think it was a good idea ta come here and kick me while I was down? Well I'll tell ya one thing, I ain't down Greece! I am far from being down!" Turkey puts a hand on his hip and wags a finger at him and then clinches his fist to shake it at him.

Greece stares at him as he babbles on incoherently and then glances at the door for some explanation. After reading it he frowns and looks at Sadik who is still bitching about Heracles doorknob comment.

"Shut up old man…" he groans and puts his hands behind his head and looks to the side, acting disinterested. "You don't know anything," he takes a pouty tone.

This just adds fuel to his fire, "whaddya mean I dun't know anything? I know you Heracles! I know how yer mind works! Yer here to rub this," rips the note off the door, "in my face."

Greece looks back at him and takes the note, crumbles it up and throws it back at his face, "there…I put it in your face, does that give you satisfaction? Or do you want to listen to the truth?"

Turkey growls and is rolling up his sleeves to beat his ass down, "what truth?" He asks as a second thought.

Greece answers, "truth is, they didn't let me know that the meeting was canceled either."

Turkey stops rolling up the other sleeve and looks at him, "what?"

Greece nods, "yeah…stupid Turk, I didn't know either. If I did, I wouldn't have wasted my time coming here or wasting my money on a hotel room that I wouldn't need just to come here and be an ass to you. Do you honestly think that I care that much about you? You are delusional."

Turkey feels stupid now that he sees that he implied being that important to Greece, "I didn't mean ta say that I was important to you…I know I ain't."

Greece glares, "good."

Turkey glares and feels that familiar tinge of pain in his chest.

Greece smirks, "but now that I am here and see that they have once again left you out on the curb with your false hopes, that does amuse me."

Turkey scoffs, "they forgot about you too idiot! And my hopes ain't false! Tha paper said they had important shit ta do! Immediate action, didn't ya read it?"

Greece laughs, "you know that is bullshit, don't act like it isn't. They might have forgotten about me but at least I am in the EU unlike the vlacas standing in front of me." Pushing his buttons and watching as his anger rises. There is little in this world he likes better than the given opportunity to piss Sadik off; especially since some of the scuffles end with interesting results.

Turkey throws a jab at him and Greece blocks it and throws his own that catches the Turk on the temple and sends his mask falling towards the ground where it hits with a thud but luckily doesn't break. Sadik lips curl with a snarl and he lunges forward and overpowers the Greek, pushing him against the wall.

Heracles is giving him a cocky grin, "did I hurt your feelings? I am sure they are doing something urgently more important than you Sadik, perhaps somewhere they are drinking tea and discussing the weather~" he laughs before he is punched right across the face.

Turkey hears people in the other hall becoming alert to noises of the scuffle and so he quickly grabs Heracles and bends over to grab his mask. Sadik goes into the empty conference room and closes the door, dragging the Greek with him.

Heracles heart is beating quickly. Greece tastes the blood of his busted lip. His mind is starting to numb due to the throbbing impulses of need, the primitive desires taking his control from him. He loves it.

He loves the poison that is Sadik.

The anger…wrath…. pure rage fueling his body- it feels like fire in his veins burning out his energy and his sense.

The lust…want…the need to feel the tan muscles damp with sweat pressed against his own sun kissed skin. The older man's chest is brushed with hair leading down over his stomach and even farther down to gather around his hardened length. But what lures Heracles in even more are the green eyes that burn into him, normally hidden by the mask, now unmasked. It has always been a weakness. On top of the raw attraction to the older man is his experience, Sadik truly is unmatched at pleasuring Heracles; though the Greek will never ever admit this to Sadik.

There is the danger and the regret that would come if he were to release his feelings for Turkey. Sadik would laugh in his face and hold it over his head forever and why shouldn't he? After all these centuries of pain, why should he love Turkey? Why should he want to be around him at all? Why doesn't he crave to see the Turk burn? He won't lie…part of him does but then a stronger part of him wants this; to be tangled up with Turkey.

Poison and sin…this is what lies with the masked man.

And yet he treasures every single one of these clashing.

Turkey sees it differently…this is a loss of control on his part and he is sure Greece doesn't know it but it is also making him very vulnerable because they more recently end up across a bed, couch, table, floor…etc. If these meetings continue on as they are the chances of feelings coming out grow. The idea of spilling his feelings and love for Greece because of a stupid impulse makes him sick to even imagine.

Yet he can't help himself. Hearing the labored breathing, whimpers and moans of Greece is like an addiction. The danger just makes it all that more exciting in a way. Watching the red tint come to the Greeks cheeks and the hazy lust in his eyes when he looks into Sadik's intense leer…it makes his heart flutter but it also makes it ache. Sadik wants Greece. He wants all of him. Make Heracles completely and utterly, his. But every morning, Greece is gone from his arms or his own boss calls him away and he must leave Heracles. There is no time for things like love for a nation. His people come first. He can't sacrifice anything for his people.

Moments like these are bitter sweet for Turkey.

Yet he needs them.

For now they are in a dark, empty conference room.

Turkey has Greece pushed up against the wall.

Greece closes his eyes when he feels the hot breath of the older man against his neck. A shiver runs down his spine as he feels his lips brush against his skin; his nerves reacting like livewires sending sparks through his body at every touch.

Heracles is becoming drunk with the man's scent. There is a heavy scent of some sort of cologne Sadik has on but the musky smell of the Turk is still there and he inhales it with every breath.

Turkey is doing the same thing, his lips feeling the soft skin while he takes in the smell of the Greek.

It is the calm before the storm and Heracles knows it is and the anticipation is killing him.

As if reading his mind, Turkey straightens up to look into Heracles' eyes; they are filled with a questioning confusion. Sadik smirks before he presses his lips against Heracles. Heracles is eager for it, his tongue invading Sadik's mouth. It is a surprise for Sadik to feel Greece's need for this.

As if it wasn't surprising enough for him, he feels Greece unbuttoning his suit and pushing it off his shoulders. Turkey doesn't complain and he lets the jacket fall to the floor.

Heartbeats are pounding in both of them at a rapid pace and the kiss becomes more desperate and hungry.

Turkey's hands reach up and entangle in Greece's messy hair. Heracles is pulling and unbuttoning his shirt next and letting it fall to the floor in the same fashion as his suit. Now his hands are free to wander the Turks body; feeling the muscles of his chest.

Turkey breaks the kiss first to order, "take yer shirt off," he pants and watches as Heracles reaches down and pulls it off him. Turkey leans in to bite at his neck and leaving a mark there on his shoulder. Heracles lets out a whine when he bites and he wraps his arms around him to scratch his nails up his back for revenge.

"Get on yer knees," Sadik orders and starts pushing on his shoulders. Greece considers bitching about how Turkey is ordering him around but at this point he just wants the older mans member in his grasp so he gets on his knees. Turkey already has his belt off and with Greece's help he gets his pants off. The Greek pulls his underclothes down and watches as his member springs out of its confinements. Greece watches it and looks up at Turkey with an innocent expression. "Dun be a tease Heracles…" he warns and puts a hand behind his head to urge him towards his erection.

Heracles smirks but gives the old man what he wants, fitting his mouth over the tip. This is all it takes to muster a low groan from the Turk. He starts to take more of him in but at a slow pace, torturing Sadik with his teasing. His tongue isn't even coming into play as he starts to suck and pull off of him to make a pop sound at the release. Turkey rolls his eyes, "stop playin' with my dick, boy and suck it." Greece looks up at him, "you are such an eloquent man." But alas he once again gives him what he wants. Taking his tip in his mouth again, reaching a hand up to stroke his foreskin back to lick at his sensitive glands. Turkey props himself up against the wall with one hand while the other strokes the back of Heracles head, "yeah that's good Heracles…" he gives him praise, "just like that." Fuck the boy was good.

And he knew it.

Heracles soaks up the praise and continues by taking more of him into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth until the member is wet with saliva. "Sit down…" Greece orders Turkey. It takes Sadik a moment before he hears him, "what?"

"I said sit down," Heracles repeats himself. Without anymore questions or another thought, Sadik walks over to the table and turns a chair around to face Greece and he sits down. Greece walks over and gets down on his knees again, between Turkey's legs. Greece covers his member again with his mouth and makes sure it is covered with saliva before he stands up and takes his pants and underclothes off with one yank and lets them drop.

Next he turns around and Sadik helps him straddle his legs and position himself over his member. Greece closes his eyes as he lowers himself and feels the familiar sting of pain of the initial penetration.

Beads of sweat drip off the tips of Sadik's black hair and his body is glistening with a light coat of sweat. The room is cool with the vents blowing out cold air but he has never felt this hot before. His heart is beating fast as his Greek lowers himself down onto his throbbing erection. Greece doesn't stop until he is sitting in the Turk's lap. Turkey wraps his arms around Heracles and holds him tight. Kissing the back of his neck and cherishing this moment. It was turning into something sensual to him.

To Greece this was just sex and he isn't really aware of the Turks thoughts, though his actions are different than the usual, force down, penetrate and fuck his brains out so he does catch wind that something is off but he doesn't question it and instead he just starts moving his hips. He can't afford to think it is anything different than "just sex".

Turkey helps him, holding his hips and helping him move along with thrusting upwards at the right times. Wanting nothing more than to hit that pleasure point inside of his lover.

The sound of his ass slapping against his lap is the loudest noise coming from the room. Both men are trying to be as quite as possible or else moans and whines would be filling the air right now. But when Turkey does brush against the pleasure spot, Heracles leans his head back and moans softly. The fear of getting caught is exciting to the both of them but they would like it better if it getting caught weren't to happen so Heracles covers his mouth while Turkey tries to repeatedly abuse that place. Producing a few more moans from the other.

Turkey reaches around now and takes a hold of his member and starts stroking it at pace with the other movements. Occasionally touching his sensitive tip with his thumb. Greece is producing a steady amount of muffled moans and both men are drawing closer to their climax.

"Heracles…" Turkey pants between thrust, "y-yer mine…" he almost growls.

Greece doesn't care at this point in time about much of what Sadik says; so this beastly thing he proclaims isn't affecting him much.

Turkey curls his arm around his waist almost protectively and keeps his quick strokes going. Heracles is focusing on the pleasure and the pleasure alone.

"Turn around, boy," Sadik pants.

Greece looks back at him and obliges again. Getting off him and turning around to position himself facing Sadik this time. He gulps as he quickly realizes he will be getting a good view of his face and those eyes.

This is precisely what Sadik wanted though, to look into Heracles eyes and watch his face while he is pleasured.

Heracles flushes even more when he lowers himself back on his member. Sadik lifts his hand up and spits into his palm and then lowers it down to coat his member a little more for the Greek. Then helping him lower himself back down onto him, "fuck," he sighs, enjoying watching Heracles face when he is penetrated. It wasn't going to be long until he came at this point.

Greece opens his eyes again and watches Sadik as he starts moving his hips.

Turkey returns the leer, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his hands on his ass. Smirks up at him when he gropes his ass a tad. Greece rolls his eyes, "you are so stupid."

Turkey gives his ass a little smack before curling an arm back around to stroke at his member. "Ride harder, kitten."

Greece pouts but starts doing as Sadik orders once more.

After a few more thrust, Sadik releases his seed inside of Heracles with a moan of his own, "Heracles..." he groans and leans his head against the younger man's chest.

Not far after, Heracles joins him, spilling his seed on Sadik's hand that is still wrapped around him and a bit on his chest.

Heracles collapse against Sadik in the chair and Turkey has no problem in holding him.

Sadik leans in and kisses his Greek companion in a surprisingly sensual way before stroking his hair and peering into his eyes. It is now when Greece sees the noticeable difference in the Turk. He doesn't say anything but Heracles loves it when **all** of Sadik's masks are off…but this isn't something he will ever admit to Sadik. Heracles looks into his eyes as well until he has to look away for fear their eyes will communicate more than he cares for them too.

After catching their breath and cooling off a bit, Sadik says in an almost sorrowful tone, "well…since there ain't a meeting I guess we should be goin' back home, right?"

Greece looks back at him and sees the sadness in his face. Normally such sadness would be a pleasurable thing to see but now…he understands that sadness. "Well…I have already paid for a hotel for the night here…maybe…maybe we could go round two there?" Greece smirks. Turkey comes back to life at this and perks up dramatically, "really? Oh yeah, heh yeah second round, kitten…I didn't know ya liked getting' fucked by me so much," he smirks. Greece rolls his eyes, "keep talking like that and I am revoking my invitation, bastard."

But neither of them would admit how much they need another night together.


End file.
